Луна
by Kisassi
Summary: Фамилия дедушки Софи отличается от фамилии Деклана на одну букву. И при произношении это все равно не чувствуется. Предупреждение: секс с несовершеннолетними, легкие наркотики, действие эмпатии.


_Они встретились случайно. Деклан приехал по делам в Убежище Старого Города и буквально наткнулся на нее._

— О, это Софи, – сказал Уилл. – Софи, это Деклан МакРей, мой коллега из британского Убежища.  
— Мы знакомы, – тихо ответила она.

Деклан не мог вымолвить ни слова. Просто смотрел на нее: девочку, которую он когда-то знал. Она почти не изменилась и до сих пор казалась ребенком. Пусть и не пятнадцатилетним.

— О, – Уилл перевел взгляд с одного на другую, – я думал, что ты не имела ничего общего с Убежищем... раньше.  
— Это не дела Убежища, – ответила она. – Мы родственники.  
— Троюродные брат и сестра, – эхом отозвался Деклан. – Как там дедушка Морис?  
— Умер, – ответила Софи, – несколько лет назад.

Они больше ничего не сказали друг другу; Уилл увел Деклана, и тому не нужно было оборачиваться, чтоб понять: Софи смотрит им вслед.

Их связывали слишком неоднозначные воспоминания.

Это случилось давно. Тогда Софи была школьницей, которую вывезли на другой материк к родственникам, которых она никогда не знала, а Деклан еще не бросил учебу и, по легенде, отправился на лето в Индию, а на самом деле коротал время в загородном доме своего деда. МакРей не хотел прослыть нищебродом и не собирался говорить кому-то, что ему не хватит денег даже съездить в Германию, не говоря уже об Индии.

Брат деда, Морис МакРей, с внучкой Софи свалились им на голову внезапно; старикам было, что обсудить, а троюродную сестру "выдали" Деклану.

Что делать с пятнадцатилетней девчонкой, он понятия не имел и, отчаявшись добиться хоть какого-то отклика за целый день, вечером отдал Софи одну из самокруток с травкой, привезенных из колледжа. Еще одну взял себе.

Деклан флегматично размышлял о том, насколько плохо он поступает и кому какая разница.

Они с Софи сидели прямо на траве в саду; сладковатый дым поднимался вверх завитками странной формы.

— Луна похожа на... похожа на... – Софи взмахнула рукой. – Я забыла, на что.

Деклан рассмеялся.

— Я открою тебе секрет, – сказала Софи. – Ну, не смейся!

Она попыталась толкнуть его в плечо, но Деклан поймал ее за руки.

— Ты влюблена в кого-то? – спросил он.  
— Нет!

Софи попыталась вырваться, но в результате они повалились друг на друга. Самокрутки улетели куда-то на дорожку.

Деклан сел, а Софи легла на спину и положила голову ему на колени.

— Мой дедушка может чувствовать вещи, – сказала она. – Людей. Что они ощущают, злятся ли, радуются ли, какого они цвета...  
— Зеленые, если трупы? – спросил Деклан.  
— Не-е-ет! Как-как... Ну, как луна!

Деклан рассмеялся. Волосы Софи серебрились, и казалось, что ее лицо окружено сияющим ореолом. Она счастливо улыбалась, глядя на Деклана, и он подумал, что у него очень красивая троюродная сестра.

На этой мысли он приподнял ее голову, наклонился и поцеловал Софи. Она сначала замерла, а потом стала неумело отвечать, вцепившись Деклану в плечи.

На ней было короткое летнее платье в цветочек, сандалии она сняла еще у самого дома. Что стоило стащить ее белье, пока она смеялась и тянула на себя футболку Деклана?

А джинсы он снял сам.

Деклан целовал Софи и прижимал ее к себе, и ему казалось, что ощущения тепла, лунного света на его лопатках и ее губ двоятся и повторяются, как отголоски эха, точно так же, как ощущение его собственного горячего тела и вставшего члена.

Деклан задрал платье Софи и провел ладонями по внутренней стороне ее бедер. Она выгнулась и раздвинула ноги так широко, будто собиралась сесть на шпагат. В тот момент было совершенно все равно, что ей всего пятнадцать, а ему уже за двадцать. И все равно, что он у нее первый. И все равно, что она его троюродная сестра, а в десятке метров от них, в доме, беседуют о прошлом их дедушки. Главным был вставший член Деклана и без всякого смущения предлагающая себя Софи. В лунном свете казалось, что все вокруг источает сияние: и трава, и кожа, и волосы на теле... Целый звенящий и гармоничный мир.  
Когда Деклан двинулся внутрь Софи, он испытал отголосок боли, которую почувствовала она, но и она сама ощутила удовольствие, передавшееся ей от троюродного брата, и подалась к нему, сгибая ноги в коленях. Деклан начал двигаться, вспышками ощущая то боль, то удовольствие, идущее вверх и завивающееся, как дым от откинутых косяков, а лунный свет освещал их и подсвечивал лицо Софи, превращая в серебристо-золотую маску в отливающим серебром ореоле ее волос.

Изливаясь, Деклан ощущал одновременно и пустоту, и заполненность, и боль, и наслаждение, и вину, и абсолютную уверенность в правильности сделанного. Они лежали рядом на траве и не ощущали прохлады ночной росы или ветра. Только спокойствие.

Утром разразился скандал.

Софи плакала, размазывая слезы по лицу, оба старика кричали, а Деклан не мог понять, что происходит. Едва удалось уговорить деда Мориса не делать ничего и просто вернуться домой вместе с внучкой. Софи казалась еще младше, и, глядя на ее раскрасневшееся от слез лицо, Деклан хотел броситься с моста. Никогда, ни до этого, ни после, он не обнаруживал в себе страсти к малолеткам.

_Долгие годы он не вспоминал о той ночи, пока снова не встретил Софи._

_— Значит, – сказал Деклан, – эмпатия?_  
_— Именно, – кивнула Софи, – и чем больше я думаю о своем прошлом, тем больше понимаю те странности, что со мной происходили._

_Деклан подошел к ней._

_— Например, – сказал он, – я?_  
_— Например, ты, – согласилась Софи. – Хотя, не обладай ты сам кое-какими способностями – не подействовало бы._

_Деклан улыбнулся ей и протянул ей руку._

_— Можем поговорить как эмпат с эмпатом._  
_— Можем._

_Она пожала его руку, и Деклану показалось, что он видит на лице Софи блик лунного света._


End file.
